Lucent
by Voxation
Summary: Her words were filled with venom and hostility as she peered over her shoulder to glimpse at the mage one last time. "Fuck Off"
1. Chapter 1: Encounters

**Hi everyone!**  
**This is my first ever fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it - I take constructive criticism so please, criticise me!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Encounters **

A feint glow of blue had surrounded Katarina as she had been summoned. The darkness that had essentially blinded the assassin dispersed before being brought to the familiar sight of Summoners Rift, more specifically the purple team base. All too familiar with the process of matches, Katarina had approached the shopkeeper and purchased an Amplifying Tome and a health potion before departing to her lane, the shopkeepers beard ruffling slightly as he directed a smile at Katarina – eyes glinting with glee.

Crimson hair flowed gracefully as the leather clad assassin made her way down mid lane; blades unsheathed as she took a few seconds to direct her attention to her teammates. To her right she caught a glimpse of Mundo, his sickly purple skin almost seemed to stretch around his muscles; blue veins snaking their way over his body as he strode towards top tower, his abnormally large tongue leaving a thick trail of saliva behind him. Retreating her gaze from the rather… odd being, Katarina peered over to her left where she saw Ashe and Thresh as they approached the bottom lane. Though being complete opposites regarding their origins and quite presumably personality the Chain Warden and the Frost Archer made a formidable force to be reckoned with, and it wasn't long before they were out of Katarina's line of sight – disappearing in a blur of white and green. It wasn't long before her gaze was set towards the middle lane again where Lee Sin had entered the jungle towards the Elder Lizards – and most likely expecting a leash. Not wanting to waste time in the jungle than waste valuable time in lane Katarina simply activated _Bouncing Blades_ before receiving a hard glare from the Monk, and in return rolling her eyes whilst she returned to her lane.

As the redhead approached her lane she was cautious to who was her opponent, as they had not yet approached – the fog of war still obscuring her vision. That was until she locked her gaze onto the buoyant light mage before her, as her blonde locks bounced with each of her steps towards the lane. Azure orbs met sapphire as the mage smiled warmly; not wanting to rude Katarina returned a smile filled with nothing more but malice. The assassin continued to swipe at the minions earning her a bountiful amount of gold to spend once she decided to return to base, and with first blood not being obtained Katarina found it a perfect opportunity to go in for the kill, especially considering the level lead that Katarina had she had her ultimate – no doubt an easy dispatchment of the light mage. As the mage had only a quarter of her health down, Katarina's burst would overpower her adversary – although not having seen the opposing teams Jungler left Katarina slightly hesitant. With worries behind, Katarina initiates swiftly as her _Bouncing Blades_ broke the skin of Lux's upper thigh plunging into pale flesh with a noticeable squelch as the crimson liquid made its way down in a cascade of red. Not a second later the redhead had instinctively performed _Shunpo _appearing directly behind the blonde who had reacted immediately with a _Light Binding _and _Lucent Singularity_ blinding the assassin with a burst of light rendering her temporarily immobile as the assassins body stung with a burning sensation as the light magic seemed to almost scorch her internally. Though the effects of the magic had worn off as feint pain the assassin persisted in obtaining First Blood, and thus spun on her heel with _Sinister Steel _leading up with another _Bouncing Blades_ and _Ignite_. In a desperate attempt to survive Lux had thrown her wand creating a Prismatic Barrier, but it was simply not enough. The mage's legs seemed to crumble as she peered at the redhead who was in front of her. Her eyes widened as the assassin appeared behind her, a sharp pain spreading through her body as a dagger entered between her ribs from behind. The mage let out a strangled cry before feeling hot breath against her ear.

"See you later, _Princess_"

And with that the mage simply collapsed and dispersed into rays of golden light, the echo of the announcer ringing out in Katarina's mind. Chuckling to herself the redhead simply thought '_This is going to be easy'_ of course that was until a green bandage had coiled around Katarina's waist – a green mummy fast approaching. With less than half health Katarina decided to fight the yordle – no other than Amumu who had approached her uninvitingly. Although with practiced cunning and precision the redhead had unsheathed a blade and simply used _Bouncing Blades_ on the significantly weaker opponent before twirling with practiced elegance and ferocity, daggers flying from all directions in a blur of crimson waves and steel as the yordle received the full force of the infamous _Death Lotus _leading towards his inevitable fate.

**_Double Kill!_**

The redhead chuckled heartily to herself once more '_Too easy'_.

* * *

There was no denying that for the assassin the match proved to be rather easy. For her that is.

Katarina had managed to win her lane remarkably having to accumulate a total of eight kills from the light mage, as well as the mummy from persistent attempts to shut down the assassin at numerous intervals of the match. Though despite the assassins flawless score her team had suffered notably as Ashe and Thresh had given kills to the oppositions Ezreal and Leona, and given Lux had lost her tower rather early into the match; her roaming (Amongst bottom and top lane) had allowed her to secure kills from each lane as well as assisting in blue team destroying towers and attaining gold from objectives such as dragon. The top lane had struggled as well, as Mundo had fed the blue teams Jax leading towards a pushed top lane inhibitor and backdoors. Whilst Lee Sin had attempted to gank and assist the team it had only lead towards more kills to the blue team and increased pressure on all lanes. Eventually blue team had secured more objectives and maintained a solid gold lead which caused the purple teams' imminent defeat.

As the match had ended, all champions were teleported to the post-match lobby.

"It was your fault for not leaving your fucking lane half the time" Scowled Thresh

"Well sorry that you're not able to ward properly, if you did that I bet you had a chance of avoiding Lux!" Katarina replied, she was well aware that she was the main fault of her teams defeat, but there was no way in hell that she was going to admit that, not to Thresh

"Fucking hell, you were fed, had an early tower and all – the least you could have done was roam or gank our lane at least once" Thresh had stated, he was glowing a deeper shade of green and the rest of Katarina's supposed 'team mates' were grouped behind him, all waiting for a valid excuse to why Katarina was not the main reason they lost.

"You know what, fuck you at least I won my fucking lane. At least I can fucking ward. At least I know when to initiate on someone" Declared the redhead, her face was flushed and her eyes were stern and were filled with nothing but fury

Turning away abruptly the assassin made her way to the portal to return back to the dormitory areas of the Institute, although just as she was about to leave something had grasped her wrist. Turning around azure orbs met sapphire once again and the assassin's lips parted as to question why the mage was grabbing her

"What the f-"

"Sorry about what they said about you, I think you did really well!" Lux had said, her voice was filled with cheer and a somewhat overwhelming amount of warmth which had left the redhead feel nothing but disgust

"I don't need your sympathy" Tearing her wrist away from the mages sharply she snarled at the blonde "Not from a Demacian bitch like you"

The blondes eyes softened as she gazed at her hands, her tone was much more neutral and carried sincerity "Sorry, I just thought what they said would hurt you. I just thought you could need cheering up"

The redheads gaze was still hard as she narrowed her eyes at the mage in front of her, there was the slightest feeling of hurt given her teammates seemed to act harsh strictly towards her – especially from someone such as, well… Thresh. The assassin must have looked surprised at the younger girl's statement as her minor train of thought seemed to return the light to Lux's eyes - anticipation seemed to fill those azure orbs before the redhead had turned around swiftly entering the portal once again. Her words were filled with venom and hostility as she peered over her shoulder to glimpse at the mage one last time.

"Fuck Off"

* * *

**That's chapter one all done!  
****Please write in the reviews if you want to read more or not :)**

Edit note: 23/07/14 - Thanks to General Peaches who suggested to fix up certain sections of the story!


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**Author's Note:**

Nothing here, but Riot owns all the stuff I talk about kk?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

It was only several hours after Katarina's matched had finished, and she was no doubt irritated about her team's performance. As to alleviate her ever growing temper the assassin decided to go to the one place she truly could calm herself – the training rooms.

* * *

There was always a calming atmosphere of the Institutes training gym as Katarina found it one of the most appealing areas to spend her time in the Institute excluding the battle grounds of course. The room was rather large, in order to accommodate the number of champions who happen to decide to sharpen their skills before a big match or just to train in general. With polished wood flooring, the walls were built solid with concrete the walls adorned with intricate patterns as they framed the number of weapon racks – amongst them lay an array of weapons ranging from the traditional swords to other weaponry such as guns. The training targets stood at attention, the wooden figures were suspended by a single steel rod – simple circular targets located at vital points. Not wanting to waste time the assassin strolled over to the targets and drew one of her signature daggers. As she gripped the hilt couldn't help but gaze down at the blade, though having used these daggers for as long as she could remember – she couldn't help but pay attention to the ornate blade. The blade was only made of steel yet the irregular designs that were engraved along the middle of the blade seemed to only emit something almost otherworldly as it glinted in the dim light of the gymnasium.

Taking her usual combat stance, the assassin aligned her body with the target – placing her index finger along the top edge of the blade her fingers had immediately took around the form of the blades hilt, having placed her left foot forward she then placed her right foot back leaving a comfortable distance between them. The assassin had now drawn her arm back and with a fluid motion drew her arm forward again, flinging her wrist just _so_ and releasing the blade. As expected from the renowned assassin it had plunged deep into the centre of the dummy with a notable _Thwack_ sound.

The redheads mind seemed to clear completely as she continued to senselessly throw her daggers at the target, the impact of each throw seemed to echo throughout the room. As the assassin seemed to be thrown into a different realm she didn't notice the blonde figure that entered the area until she prepared herself for another throw.

"Wow…"

Katarina, now startled threw the dagger only for it to sail past the target and deflect off the concrete wall before falling to the floor with a resonating clang.

"Fuck!" The assassin whirled around only to see the light mage once again and locked onto her figure – her temper only seemed to grow, although she seemed to notice the blonde seemed to appear less vibrant… not even less – the blonde seemed to look sad?

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to" Azure orbs averted towards the floor almost immediately, as there almost seemed to be no real sign of cheer as the mages voice contained uttermost sincerity "I'll just leave now, sorry for bothering you"

The assassin glowered at the light mage, although just as she turned for the door – blonde waves parted slightly to expose the pale complexion of the mages neck, only to display what seemed to be… a bruise?

With the redhead attention suddenly directed at the retreating figure in front of her, she darted to the blonde and harshly gripped her shoulder forcing her to turn around before instinctively brushing blonde locks away to reveal a lurid bruise. It was neither large or small but seem to stretch up the column of her neck in a purple blotch, then again whilst looking closer at the younger girls neck she could see a feint tinge of red around her neck. A small gasp escaped the mages lips as the redhead had examined her.

"What happened?" The assassin questioned, her hand had gently turned the mages head towards her – gazing into a sea of azure

The blonde's eyes had widened in shock as her hand reached up to cover the bruise that was exposed just several seconds ago. "N-nothing, I-I just got hit when I was activating _P-prismatic Barrier_ that's all – nothing to worry about!"

Her tone had changed dramatically, if only the mage wasn't trembling – let alone stuttering the assassin would've passed it off as a valid excuse. Then again she has seen how the mage handles that wand of hers and despite the clumsy and whimsical nature of the light mage she wouldn't believe the younger girl one bit.

"I'm sure that was the case" Came the sarcastic reply as the redhead peered into the mage's eyes once more

A nervous laugh was the next thing that filled the room as Lux suddenly averted her gaze once more, her tone changing once again as she took a more serious and stern tone "I will guarantee that it is the case, Sinister Blade."

Taken aback by the use of her title, the assassin opened her mouth – only to be interrupted once more by the more serious mage

"I have my secrets, as do you – so all I ask is that you do not pry where your blades cannot go; in terms of my personal affairs. Sinister Blade"

The assassins lips pursed as her gazed softened, she was well aware that the mage was always outgoing and filled with mirth – yet to see her in such a vulnerable state such as this almost seemed to peak the assassins attention as well as something else… which came the realisation '_Why the fuck am I even asking about her wellbeing? She's the enemy; I shouldn't even be talking to her – fuck Kat what's gotten into you?'_

The conversation was cut off at that point and the two women were left with averted gazes amongst the silence of the gymnasium until a strong voice broke the silence, both the mage and assassin looked up to see Garen leaning against the frame of the gym doors

"Sister, what are you doing here? Come back to the dormitories" That deep voice rang out in Katarinas mind as she turned to Lux "Then again… what are you doing with _her_?"

Amber orbs narrowed at the sight of the assassin only to divert to the mage. The hostility that Katarina received was expected – although what the Might of Demacia did next left her filled with nothing more but concern, let alone disgust. With one large hand Garen gripped onto Lux's arm forcibly dragging her out of the gymnasium as if she were some animal. That's when the redhead caught a glimpse of the blonde and looked directly into those azure orbs imbued with nothing more but fear.

* * *

After a vigorous training session Katarina had returned to her quarters amongst the Noxian dormitory. As the assassin made her way to unlock the door to her room – a vibrant flyer was attached on the front reading _"Drinks night Happy Hour Bar"_. Knowing the assassin she was always up for a few drinks before ending the night and without a doubt today would've been a more than appropriate time to head off for a few drinks with Darius and the others. Taking the flyer off she turned the knob of the door into her living quarters at the Institute and blindly smacked at the wall for the light switch. As the room was illuminated with fluorescent light Katarina blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the fully lit area.

The Institute was generous with accommodation providing the champions with an abundant space filled with everything required for basic needs. Only several feet down a small hallway the room breaks off into a kitchen area on the left side, several dirty dishes lay in the sink from earlier in the morning as well as a number of Noxian orders sprawled out on a pristine marble counter adjacent to the wall. On the other side were couches across a television which was mounted on the cream walls, as well as a number of Noxian banners and weapon cases. The living room then broke off into another room which was the main bedroom which had a bathroom linked as well. Having entering her bathroom – the assassin simply stripped off her clothes and entered the steam filled shower, sighing in relief.

After the assassin had washed herself, she put on a simple black tank top and jeans – wearing her black combat boots along with it. Despite the casual attire Katarina shrugged it off and made her way towards Happy Hour, a grin adorning her face. As the assassin made her way through numerous corridors and paths she arrived amongst the grand court of the Institute. The entire area itself was magnificent as the main Institute that the redhead just departed from was supported by large marble columns which only seemed to glow amongst the moonlight as the stone structure of the Institute was adorned with intricate carvings and patterns only adding towards the grand sight. Having seen the sight numerous times the assassin simply made her way across cobblestone paths towards a wooden building, a neon sign hung above with a flash of purple and yellow text with Happy Hour. Entering through the rigid doors of the establishment the assassin strode over to a booth where a surprisingly sober Draven say. The bar itself wasn't the most aesthetically pleasing thing in Valoran, as the walls were wooden as well as wooden flooring. The booths had white leather seats and black tables which provided a pleasant contrast, if Katarina said so herself – although the overall design of the place wasn't the thing the assassin cared about. More or less if she wanted to see a bar that was more appealing to the eyes she would've just strut into a high class Demacian bar and stake her life for a pint of Dragon's Breath. What always caught the assassins attention were the number of drinks that were aligned amongst many cabinets on the wall, not only was that enough to get her attention it was the way Gragas managed to use any of those drinks into an absolutely sublime drink.

"Heeeey Kat" Slurred Draven, it seemed that the assassin made the wrong call on whether the marksman was sober or not.

Replying with a smirk, the assassin called out to Gragas

"Hey Gragas, hit me up with the usual yeah?"

"Sure thing" Replied the stout man, grinning lively – Oh he knew how the assassin loved a drink, and there was without a fail that he was going to reel in extra gold for the night

* * *

Several drinks later…

* * *

The assassin felt slightly buzzed but surely wasn't drunk, unlike the two brothers before her – Darius and Draven had completely 'lost it' and where trying to stir trouble with the other champions in opposite booths. Rolling her eyes the assassin sighed before she directed her attention to the group that was now entering a booth across from her. The group only consisted of Garen, Lux, Jarvan and Xin all dressed in casual wear as they immediately order their drinks, the redhead redirected her gaze towards the petite blonde who now sat next to her brother – her head lifting up to meet Katarina's gaze. That same expression was locked onto Lux's face just before she was dragged out of the gymnasium earlier this afternoon, an expression which called out to the redhead as to say 'Help me.' That's when the redhead had done something she would never expected herself to do. As she peered into those orbs her lips curved into a smile – not one that held hate, not one that held malice, it was a genuine smile that held warmth. Those azure orbs seem to shimmer for a split second and the blonde returned the smile with the same warmth that the redhead had given.

After the group of Demacians had their fair share of drinks, both the redhead and the blonde exchanged glances periodically until the redhead saw Garen steadily get out of his seat, motioning Lux to follow him. The assassins eyes narrowed as she noticed the way Garen had looked at the mage, a look that the assassin knew all too well of – the look of lust. As the bruiser staggered on his way out of the bar, the mage followed him and without hesitation the redhead paid her tab and stalked after the duo.

As Garen and Lux made their way to a secluded section of the grand court, Katarina had followed them using the rooftops of numerous shops. It was not long past midnight as the bruiser and mage had stopped at a dimly lit alley, the assassin silently observing safely from the shadows – her suspicions gradually rising before being disappearing completely as Garen had pushed his sister against a brick wall; his lips catching the younger girls in a heated kiss. The mage whimpered and pushed her brother off her before averting her gaze, droplets forming their way around the azure orbs before they finally streaked down her face in a shimmering cascade.

"Why do you have to do this?!" Yelled Lux, her voice was trembling as she held back the overwhelming amount of anger and disgust she felt as her brother stepped back "We're members of royalty, if you want to act with such perversion then go to Noxus I'm sure they have plenty of whores you could fuck there!"

The assassin cringed as she heard the mage mutter those words, with such ferocity and fury she could only continue to watch – if she were to intervene…

"You fucking bitch!" Scowled Garen "If this is how I want to conduct myself then so be it, I can sure as hell shut you up in a second – hell, even less need be!"

The redhead was unable to react to the entire situation yet couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene between the Crownguard siblings, the act of incest was more likely expected in Noxian royalty – yet in the prestigious family of the Crownguards was the last place the assassin would've expected the act to be conducted especially with the siblings involvement with the League of Legends surely someone would have found out?

Suddenly a large calloused hand was lifted in one swift motion, and as if time were slowed down the older Crownguard's hand had flung with full force until it met the pale skin of the mage. The impact making a cringe worthy smack sound as the mage's skin instantly reddened and her body pivoted on the spot – causing her to stumble backwards. That was until the bruiser's fist balled up tightly and seemed to almost plunge into the younger girl's stomach his face contorted in a mix of rage and frustration as his he lunged forward, a cry of pain escaping the younger girl's mouth as she was knocked onto the concrete path. Sluggishly drawing his arm out, Garen glanced down at the figure below which was now curled up – slim arms wrapping around the area of impact.

"If you dare as so go against orders against me" Garens eyes were darker than before as his face was flushed with alcohol, snarling at his sister "I'll make sure that you don't wake up"

And with that the bruiser staggered out of the alley way and off towards the Demacian quarters, leaving the mage alone as she squirmed in agony, stifling any cries that were to escape her at this point as she bit her lip and simply let tears stream down the pale skin – her chest heaved rapidly as her breathing became more ragged.

The assassin could only stare in silent outrage as she witnessed the quarrel, it wouldn't even be considered a quarrel – the assassin witnessed abuse between the Crownguard siblings and there was no way that she was going to pass this information. Turning her head to view the figure below, she noticed Lux had flipped over and sat up against the wall, arms clasping around her waist with teeth gritted to supress any cries that threatened to escape her. The mage closed her eyes for several seconds and as she opened them, her gaze was directed to the fleeing shadow on the roof.

And the blur of crimson hair following it.

* * *

**Well it's a wonder where this might be going - not obvious at all**

**If you enjoyed the story/chapter be sure to post a review because it really gives me motivation to write these :)**

**Edit Note: 23/07/2014 - Thanks to Merteee who picked out some careless errors of mine!**


End file.
